<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>people worth missing, things worth sharing by grapehyasynth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788620">people worth missing, things worth sharing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapehyasynth/pseuds/grapehyasynth'>grapehyasynth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage, POV Patrick Brewer, Post-Canon, Summer, They're So Married, but mostly happiness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:41:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapehyasynth/pseuds/grapehyasynth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Unexpected emotion pulls David away from a lovely summer evening with his husband and in-laws, but it's all because everyone just loves each other so much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>203</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>people worth missing, things worth sharing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This afternoon I got this sudden feeling, like I was missing a past experience, but it wasn't mine? And it was very specifically something about a hot summer night spent drinking cool drinks by a screen door with a mother... Anyway, that turned into this. </p><p>Also, Amy tells me I never write the Brewers, and I've had TWO Brewer ideas in the last two days, so it's a belated FeBrewerary for us I guess</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s a lush summer night, hot and swollen, and Patrick knows his husband would rather be inside, upstairs in their borrowed bedroom where his parents have kindly installed the AC window unit. Instead he’s here on the Brewers’ small back patio, bravely enduring the bug spray and the sweat on his designer t-shirt. There’s jazz music - a playlist David and Marcy have built together - playing from the kitchen, and they’ve each got a cool drink of their choice, and it’s perfect. </p><p>Patrick sets down his beer and looks around at them all - his husband, his parents. “This is what I think of, when I think of summer,” he declares. </p><p>David glances over at him and smiles, reaching out to rub a hand over his knee and the jorts he loves to loathe. </p><p>“August, specifically,” he goes on, because it’s a lazy kind of hot night when no one’s in a rush. “Even after all the baseball games and the canoeing and the barbecues, sometimes I think of a humid August night and it’s still just sitting here, on this porch with my family, that I think of.”</p><p>“It doesn’t get better than this,” Clint agrees.  </p><p>His parents are smiling softly at him across the table, and they’ve only been working on healing this, their relationship, for a little over a year but he’s immeasurably grateful. </p><p>Then he looks at his husband again, just in time to see his face pinch and his eyes fill with tears. </p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry,” David whispers, and he’s out of the chair before Patrick can even register something’s wrong. </p><p>“Oh, dear,” Marcy murmurs, rising, but Patrick gestures her back. </p><p>There’s not really anywhere to go in the tiny yard, and David’s long legs have already carried him to the apple tree that hasn’t borne fruit since Patrick was twelve. Patrick meets him there, in its shadow. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” David repeats, wiping furiously at the tear tracks on his cheeks. “I didn’t mean to make that about me.” </p><p>His parents are looking at the sky now, talking in low voices and pointing at the evening’s first stars. Giving them privacy. He stands in front of David anyway, shielding him with his body. </p><p>“That’s okay,” Patrick reassures him, rubbing a hand up his nearest arm. “It can be about both of us. I’m hoping it’s <em>going</em> to be, for - well, forever.” </p><p>“You can’t just <em>say</em> things like that! I just-” David tries to catch a sob before it gets out and the noise he makes is so ungainly, Patrick just has to gather him in his arms. “You said that thing, before, about - about the porch, and summer, and I was thinking how lovely that is, but then I thought how I don’t have that kind of thing with <em>my</em> family, because we never did that growing up, just - just sit around, and be together, in the summer, but then I remembered I<em> do</em> have that now,  because we <em>have</em> done that, and then I missed them so much it - I - It was just a really dramatic journey in not very much time, and I needed a - I needed a breath.” </p><p>“Okay,” Patrick says. “Though, for the record, I’m pretty sure my mom would love it if you cried in front of her.” </p><p>David laughs wetly. </p><p>“I’m serious. She would’ve loved to go on that journey with you.” </p><p>David hums and rubs his tear-wet chin against Patrick’s shoulder a little before pulling back so they can see each other’s faces. “It’s like I’m going through life at a delay. Like I’ve had to learn how to have a normal relationship with my parents all over again. I mean, I’m <em>way</em> too old to miss my parents.” </p><p>Patrick sucks air through his teeth, tightening his grip around his husband’s waist. “I hate to tell you this, honey, but that might not go away. I still have these moments where I’m like, I wish I could show my mom that bird in our yard. Or, when I have a really good hike, I wish my dad were there to share it with me.” </p><p>David’s face wrinkles, and Patrick takes the opportunity to dab at his cheeks. “Ew. You  mean this could be a chronic condition?” </p><p>“It might be. And you’re right, it hurts sometimes. But I like to remind myself of that love that’s hiding in those moments. And how lucky we are to have people worth missing, and things worth sharing.” </p><p>David’s mouth presses into one of Patrick’s favorite smiles, and his hands start to knead at the back of Patrick’s neck. “You are far too wise, husband of mine.” </p><p>“I’ve had a lot of time and occasion to reflect on how I feel about my parents,” Patrick reminds him. “The good and the complicated.” </p><p>They return to the table together, David’s eyes a little red, both his hands tight around Patrick’s. </p><p>“Sorry about that,” David says lightly as they sit down again. </p><p>“Oh, please,” Marcy tuts, leaning across the table to refill David’s wine glass. “We love crying. Cry anytime you like, dear.” </p><p>Patrick wants to laugh at his mom, trying so hard, but he instead shoots David a wide-eyed look as if to say <em>see? I told you so</em>. </p><p>“I’m a big movie crier,” Clint muses. “I think it’s the soundtracks.” </p><p>“Mm! My dad once did this whole month of promotions at Rose Video around the best movie soundtracks,” David says. “Mainly because my mom claims she did the demo version of the song that became the title track from Tom Hanks’s directorial debut <em>That Thing You Do! </em>Which I realize is not the kind of soundtrack you were referring to, but.” </p><p>Clint laughs, the big, genuine kind of laugh that’s part of the soundtrack of Patrick’s summer memories. “Well, now, <em>this</em> is a story I have to hear.” </p><p>And Patrick doesn’t know how his dad does that, like a wizard, but suddenly the Roses are here in a way, sharing this summer night with them. David launches into a highly editorialized retelling and Patrick wants to press the entire night against his heart. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'd like to thank The Shadowboxers' "I Can't Stop Thinking About You" for giving me Patrick feels today </p><p>"Been waiting my life to say it/<br/>I can't stop thinking about you"</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_pBmK4GAiBc</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>